As the wind blows
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: It had been years since they'd seen each other, and with one brief meeting, could they say all they needed to, or was it too late? Would he only be able to hear her as the wind blows? One-shot


As the wind blows

I was alone, breathing in the stench of piss, puke and the stale air. The room had never been cleaned, never seen light. All that it was, was nothing. A damp, dark uninviting place, where you can hardly breathe. I was only down there to get a prisoner. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but it was their lives or mine, and out of my selfishness, I chose mine.

But there I was, walking down the foul smelling corridors, where only candles light the walk way, to retrieve the longest serving prisoner. She survived longer than two of her brothers, that was for sure. She was a fiery one alright; it's too bad she wouldn't live long enough to witness her 20th birthday.

After what felt like forever, I finally reached the cell which held her behind its double bolted door. I withdrew my wand from my waist line, and tapped it against the bolt, before stepping back and watching as it reclined back into the wall. The door opened with a soft click; I hesitantly took a step forward and pulled the door open. Stepping inside I saw her curled up in a ball in the middle of the cell. It must have been hard on her, having to watch two of her brother's die; sharing a cell with both of them, then waiting for them to return, when inside you know they never will.

I waited for her to acknowledge my existence, but she didn't budge, she wouldn't look at me. I knew she knew her time had come. I stalked over to her and dragged her to her feet by her hair: she screamed in pain. That's all I could hear, her screams echoing off the walls. I pushed her forwards, so she walked in front of me-to stop her from doing something stupid.

We walked silently along the corridor until we reached a flight of stairs; she began to walk up when she suddenly lost her footing. My arms reached out and grabbed her hips to stop her from hitting the ground, but as I was helping her up she slammed the back of her head into my face. I felt and heard my nose crack, and the blood began to pour. I let her go and my right hand started to feel my nose for damage. I didn't even realise she had began to run until she was all the way up the stairs. So I chased after her, jumping two stairs at a time. When I opened the door at the top of the stairs I saw her turn a corner but realised the guard was nowhere in sight. Stupid man. I took off in a run to where I had seen her go, I knew where she was heading, but there was no quicker way to get there.

I suddenly felt fresh air upon reaching the last corridor; I turned the corner to see the main entrance open. I ran even faster, until I was outside. I saw her run and then slip and fall to the ground. I carried on running until I reached her, before bending down next to her.

"Ginny?" I asked her concerned.

"Draco, please don't make me go back, I've done my part for the order." She begged me, the beautiful girl had arrived here over a year ago. She was undercover for the order, as was I. We went there with only sex to keep us together, but somehow, along the line, I fell in love with her; she had lost so much and still gave all she could. She was the most amazing woman, but unfortunately she knew she had to go back. The order had let her down.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." I said before hugging her. I heard her sniff, so I pushed her away a little just so I could see her face. I could see the tears running down her cheek, so I gently brushed them away.

"Draco, I love you, I just wanted you to know." She said before hugging me. I closed my eyes to savour the moment, until behind my closed eye lids I saw a flash of red. It was not coming from the castle, but was coming from the gates direction. I opened my eyes, and to my relief I saw the order. All of them, and so the battle began. I stood in front of Ginny, protecting her, as she was unarmed. Bodies from both sides were dropping, but Ginny was my main priority. I was shooting spells left and right when I suddenly saw a green light coming straight at me. Before I could even do anything, Ginny pushed me out of the way and took the spell for me as I crashed to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, panicked, before crawling over to the lifeless body of Ginny. She never saw her 20th birthday. A swift gust of wind rushed past me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. My wand was gripped firmly in my hand as I started shouting the first curses and spells that came in to mind, I aimed them at death eaters, but there was one in particular I was looking for.

"Stupefy!" I shouted whilst aiming my wand at the man I once called father. The spell hit him square in the chest. And I was left alone. A soft draft of wind blew, and so I knew, I was never alone; I would look for Ginny _as the wind blows_.

Well that was 18 years ago, I am now 38 years old and today, Ginevra's son got married, he's 20 years old. The same age his father was when he died... But I never told him that, to him, I was his father, and Ginny was his mother. Poor child, he only ever spent one year with her... I never got married, and 'my' son always asked me why. My reply was always the same, there is no other woman than his mother, she's the reason I'm still here, she's the reason the wind blows.

I hope you all like it.


End file.
